


and i and you and me

by clizzyhours



Category: game of thrones
Genre: F/F, Very short Drabble, flowery language, i like different writing styles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-08
Updated: 2019-06-08
Packaged: 2020-04-23 01:25:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19140790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clizzyhours/pseuds/clizzyhours
Summary: in every world, there’s a sansa and a dany in love.





	and i and you and me

**Author's Note:**

> picture reference/inspiration: https://pin.it/466vz6ajahsxjg

there was once a boy who loved. no. stop.

start over. rewrite the story. try again.

there was once a girl who dreamed of bigger and brighter things and isn’t that how every story goes?

but here it is:

in the midst of summer, the sun shines brightly among the clear blue skies. lush green trees surround the cool lake, waves rippling across.

two girls sit on a rickety wooden bench in the warm sun, bodies barely brushing each other. red hair spills forth down her back, eyes squinting against the vivid landscape as she tosses a pebble ahead.

the pebbles barely skips and the girl with the hair of platinum blonde hair laughs and laughs.

in another world, [she] dany was the mother of dragons, and held onto [her] sansa - the wolf who had valiantly united them.

in this world, they are same and so very different with years of friendship, nostalgia, and love between them.

sansa smiles with a quirk of her lips, delighted by her laughter as her fingers brush against dany’s in the next moment.

in every world, there’s a sansa and a dany in love.


End file.
